La promesa
by IsatyAmore
Summary: En un orfanato unas niñas prometen estar juntas para siempre y no separarse nunca y salir de ahi juntas en su mayoria de edad pero algo paso que una de ellas fallo a su promesa que despues de 8 años por arte del destino se volveran a encontrar en el mismo lugar donde se separaron podran recuperar ese amor que tenian de jovenes y el perdon o sera demasiado tarde. Adv Futunari
1. Chapter 1

LA PROMESA

Capitulo 1

En una día soleado en el Orfanato Esperanza los niños yacían jugando en el hermoso jardín que tenían entre alegrías todos felices a su manera pero también el día que unos padres de familia quieran adoptar uno de esos tantos niños que tienen para darle el calor de un hogar en eso los niños son reunidos en el gran salón para que los padres vean a todos los niños y cual sea el afortunado en ser adoptado todos ponían empeño en lucir presentables con la cara mas angelical que ponían pero solo dos pequeñas a pesar de ser obligadas de vestir presentables antes ellos ponían su actitud de mala gana para no ser adoptadas de ninguna manera

En eso unas pequeñitas niñas en su inocencia les pregunta a las chicas por su actitud ante los padres que vienen y los rechazan comportándose de una manera que no son

-hey ustedes no quieren irse para tener una familia?

En eso la castaña responde – Ara mis pequeñas pues como decirle natsuki es como mi familia por eso no quiero irme

-mmm

-por eso no queremos irnos no aun – respondió vuelta la peli azul

-y no se quieren casar? – pregunta la otra pequeñita

-falta mucho para que eso pase fufu..

En eso la peli azul la queda mirando por la respuesta

-Pero cuando las mujeres crecen se van de aquí y se casan y forman su propia familia eso es lo que la profesora siempre dice

-Ara que tan interesadas en el tema acaso ustedes mis pequeñas quieren casarse

-ehh ehhh? – sorprendidas sonrojadas – Mashiro si quiere – saliendo corriendo

-eso es mentira ven aquí yumemiya – corriendo atrás de ella

-Ara estas niñas no son del orfanato y hacen unas preguntas por pasar mucho tiempo aca por el trabajo de sus padres parecen que forman parte de nosotras pero no son asi

-si ya sabes que a la reina de este país le encanta ayudar a los niños y siempre trae a su hija para que juegue con todos nosotros

-si y arika como es la hija del guardia de seguridad de ellas siempre las acompaña por seguridad de la pequeña y porque son amigas

-tu crees si siempre se pelean – una confundida natsuki

-ara mi natsuki, le falta mucho por aprender que ellas a su manera se quieren mucho

-si, si lo que tu digas Shizuru – caminando por el pasillo pensando en lo que dijeron las pequeñas

…..

En la hora de la noche cuando todas estaban durmiendo

-shizuru – una natsuki con ganas de quitarse la idea en la cabeza – Shizuru tu quieres casarte?

-quizás algún día – mirándola a lado de la cama donde esta natsuki

-ya veo – dándose la vuelta en la cama

-oh vamos ya te enojastes?

-no específicamente – intentando pensar en otra cosa cuando siente un movimiento atrás en su cama

-hay que dormir juntas – en eso Shizuru se junta alado del cuerpo de natsuki que al tiempo pasa la noche natsuki se gira adormilada abrazando el cuerpo de Shizuru y esta al sentir el calor de natsuki sonríe entre sus sueños

Al otro día recibe una llamada la directora del orfanato donde todo cambiara para las chicas

-Shizuru te llama la directora al despacho dice que es urgente – la asistente de la directora mirando a la castaña

-fufu debe ser otra pareja que me quiere adoptar – mirando a natsuki – regresare pronto - en eso le sonríe y se marcha rumba a la oficina de la directora

Después de unos minutos natsuki encuentra a Shizuru por el jardín con una mirada melancólica, media triste que se apresuró a su encuentro

-hey Shizuru – captando la atención de ella estando parada delante de ella – que paso?

-La directora dijo que tenía un anuncio de mi madre – contesto Shizuru mirando al piso – dijo que estará aquí mañana – después de una larga pausa - no sé qué debo hacer

Flashback de Natsuki

-Hey Shizuru tu como saliste, los señores que me tocaron eran buen dato pero por nuestra promesa no los aceptare como siempre y tu

-Pues me dieron un gran banquete pero como siempre

-los rechazaste también?

-por supuesto mi Natsuki nuestra promesa de estar juntas hasta el final la mantendré siempre

Fin del Flashback

En eso no dijeron nada más prefirieron callar ante esta nueva situación que se les presentaba pero Natsuki quería sacarse las dudas con alguien que si sabe que le va a responder sin dudar

-Directora porque deja que se lleve a Shizuru de aquí con una mala madre que la abandono de pequeña – preguntando directa desde la puerta

-entra a mi oficina

-contesteme ella es la madre que la abandono no puede ser una buena persona

-entiendo como te sientes, no importa la razón abandonar un hijo es imperdonable – sentándose en la silla y mirando a Natsuki – pero cual sea la circunstancia que la hayan hecho el hecho permanece y sea lo que sea Shizuru es la que decida si quiere irse con ella o no

-pero..

-mira esto – en eso la directora le entrega una foto de cuando era bebe Shizuru

-no creo que sea una mala madre cuando atesora la foto de su hija cada vez que la ve por medio de esta foto soñando con que algún día pudiera vivir junto a Shizuru es lo que pienso y entiendo tu soledad pero si en verdad te importa Shizuru se madura sobre esto

En eso Natsuki sin palabras y con la cabeza llena de un mil y un preguntas sin respuestas y con el corazón agobiado caminaba sin rumbo fijo fuera de la oficina de la directora cuando sin darse cuenta sus pies le llevaron al jardín encontrando a la castaña con la misma noción de antes esa cara de pensativa y melancolía

-hey Shizuru

-Natsuki

-que has pensando? – sentándose alado de ella para ver si alivia un poco esa tempestad en su cabeza

-en mi madre – respondio sincera sin mirarle aun a los ojos jades – sabes eh estado pensando ella es la madre que una vez me abandono de bebe – suspirando – debe ser una terrible madre – intentado sonreír

-eso es cierto, no necesitas inquietarte aunque sea tu madre ella yo nunca te abandonare mientras mantengamos nuestra promesa – mirándola

-verdad! Mañana ire a decirle lo que pienso..

-Shizuru? no me abandonaras cierto?

-claro que no mi Natsuki – abrazándola

Al día siguiente en la mañanita una Shizuru entraba a la habitación con un vestido elegante y arreglada se veía mas linda de lo que siempre estaba cada día

-wow Shizuru te ves hermosa – mirándola incrédula

-enserio gracias mi Natsuki – medio sonrojada

-la directora me dio este vestido que mi madre me ah dado para este día y su asistente me ah ayudado a arreglarme para presentarme bien en la ocasión, me pondrías el lazo del vestido porfavor

-claro – en eso Shizuru se da la vuelta y Natsuki pone el lazo del vestido en la cadera de Shizuru para hacer el nudo y colocarlo en eso la abraza por la espalda – no te vayas – le susurra

Cuando alguien entra a la habitación –estas lista?

-si – responde Shizuru

En eso Shizuru se dirige con la directora y Natsuki al lugar indicado donde estaría su mamá esperándola

-pareces asustada pero diga lo que diga no le tomes enserio – dice Natsuki seriamente antes de separarse de ella ya que tendrían que entrar solo Shizuru y la directora ella se quedó afuera observando hasta el último momento

En eso Shizuru entra al despacho con la mirada cabizbaja cuando alza su mirada se encuentra a una señora similar a ella en versión adulta pero con unos ojos color cafés

-tu eres shizuru?.. lo siento en verdad en verdad lo siento tanto por todo esto – acercándose a ella hasta abrazarla

Tantos sentimientos en poco tiempo su corazón permitió la liberación de su tristeza interna de años derramando lágrimas de tristeza y alegría por tener a su madre rodeándola con esos brazos cálidos hogareños que siempre se imaginaba como se sentiría en eso una Natsuki observaba con detalle ese abrazo familiar y la alegría y tristeza de los ojos de Shizuru oyendo algunos sollozos de parte de Shizuru hasta que la puerta se cerró delante de ella.

...

Nota: Se que es un capitulo corto y lo prometi hace tiempo pero créanme pero es difícil tener tiempo y el tiempo que tenia si culpa mía lo desperdicie porque me entre al mundo de SwanQueen con la pareja aunque en la serie Once Upon a Time (erase una vez) me fascine con Emma y Regina tienen una química única en la serie que no me la veo porque me mataría mis ilusiones entre ellas jaja solo veo en youtube cuando hay escenas entre ellas y full fanfiction de ellas que ame tanto mas cuando por arte de magia pueden tener bebes si no se lo han visto averiguen enserio es muy bueno adoraras como a mi a ellas y otras parejas tambien hay uff =D como Malefica y aurora si lo siento me gusta de la película maléfica con de la serie porque ahí estaría mejor con la chinita hasta a mi se me partio el corazón por ella, Bella y Rubi (la loba) tipo bella y la bestia etc

Si no me creen busquen en google quiero un bebe Emma fanfiction la que traduce esos fanfis se hace llamar franchiulla entra en ella y veras buenos fanfics de ellas yo solo me leo cuando Emma es la activa :p

Y porque me demoro en escribirles de ellas por aquí pues antes a mi solo me gustaba parejas anime como el shiznat pero últimamente adoro el SwanQueen que acabo de explicar y otros y pues tengo algunas ideas para hacer un fanfics de ellas pueda que lo haga futa pero no creo la mayoría de fanfics que leo de ellas no hay mucho tema en eso no quiero una pelea aunq es mi pagina escribo lo que quiera pero me gusta la paz jajaja..

Han escuchado de ellas y si sigues mi consejo no te arrepentiras averigua de ellas y vele el fanfic que t recomendé ojala te guste y mas de ellas


	2. Chapter 2

LA PROMESA

Capítulo 2

Una Shizuru conversaba con su madre de todo porque le había abandonado y escuchaba una y otra vez lo siento por parte de su madre estaba en su mundo de emoción cuando escucho a su madre decirle que se la lleva a su casa lejos de aquí cosa que recién salía de su mundo de ilusión para caer en la realidad se había olvidado de Natsuki de su promesa todo por su madre

-pero madre no puedo quedarme aquí este orfanato tiene escuela y muy buena

-Lose pero nuestro hogar no es aquí es en otro país

-pero..

-se que es difícil pero ya estoy aquí nada de faltara y te acostumbraras encontraras amigos nuevos en nuestro país vendremos algún día si es que quieres

-bueno madre.. – cabizbaja preguntándose porque no podía negarse se sentía culpable en dejar a Natsuki y a la promesa ahora como le diría a ella no tendría cara con que decirle la noticia que se iria con su madre

-en dos días vendré a verte para irnos quisiera llevarte ya, pero por política es en una semana que tendría que llevarte pero con mis contactos acelere el proceso a dos días yo tendré todo listo hasta mientras me ire para tener los papeles en regla nos vemos en dos días hija te extrañado mucho – abrazándola de nuevo

-nos vemos madre – despidiéndose viendo como se sube al auto y se marcha cuando se da la vuelta se sorprende ver parada a Natsuki a unos pasos de ella preguntadose abra escuchado la conversación?

-Natsuki.. puedo explicarlo

-no necesitas explicarlo te vas a casa con tu madre o no? – esperando por una respuesta que nunca llego ya que dicen el que calla otorga pero continuo – parece que somos unas extrañas en todo este tiempo no valgo para que te quedes conmigo, esa promesa fue una idiotez que quedara en la nada – mirándola con decepción – mentirosa!

En eso se aleja rápidamente de ella con los ojos apunto de traicionarla empañando su mirada de lágrimas en esos días Natsuki no le dirigía la palabra a Shizuru por su enojo pero más era porque no quería llorar enfrente de ella quería pensar que sería menos doloroso sintiendo por adelantado la ausencia de su presencia pero mas doloroso era cuando en el camino o en la habitación aun sentía su presencia o sus miradas se encontraban y Natsuki trataba de evitar todo eso cuando sin imaginárselo el tiempo paso volando para ver la partida de Shizuru acto que no quería estar presente

Shizuru regresara hoy con su familia oremos para su buena fortuna – hablaba la directora delante de todas las huérfanas – todos desearemos la felicidad de Shizuru

-gracias – sonriendo

cuando una pequeña se acerca a ella que conocía muy bien – eso quiere decir que Natsuki y tu no van a estar juntas?, Natsuki se sentirá sola eso es muy triste – empezando a llorar – es muy triste

-arika no llores – abrazándola – ten – entregándole un sobre – entrégaselo a Natsuki por mi

-bien – limpiándose las lagrimas

En eso Shizuru se va al auto con su madre para irse a su hogar sin darse cuenta que unos ojos jades la ve irse desde el inicio por un ventanal lejos de ahí

-Natsuki – llamando su atención enseñándole la carta que le dejo Shizuru – una carta de Shizuru

En eso Natsuki coje la carta y la abre habiendo una nota diciendo "Lo siento Natsuki" "Te Amo"

En eso Natsuki recuerda todos los momentos que pasaron juntas desde pequeñas y sus lágrimas que mantenían encerradas se escaparon por medio de sus ojos como una cascada de liberación ante su rostro el hecho que se quedó sola sin Shizuru para toda la vida y que sus promesas quedo en el olvido unas palabras que se llevó el viento jurando a si misma que jamás hará una promesa ante nadie

Después de unos días Natsuki observaba a un grupo de niñas jugando acordándose cuando eran pequeñas ellas y jugaban asi en eso la directora se pone alado de ella

-esas niñas se irán también, así como lo hizo Shizuru, así lo harás tu también ya que vivir sin el apoyo de los padres o un familiar es difícil pero aun así con o sin ellos tratamos de llegar a la madurez

-directora en mi próximo cumpleaños dejare este lugar

-ya veo, hare los trámites necesarios que quieran una familia adoptarte

-eso no es lo que quise decir.. no necesito una familia, ya que estoy segura que en ningún momento comenzare una familia viviré sola – cosa que sorprendió a la directora

-pero no puedes irte tendrías 16 años

-no importa ah esa edad ante la sociedad puedo trabajar en cualquier cosa sin problemas legales

La directora sabiendo lo obstinada que es Natsuki prefirió no disuadirla más pero en ese tiempo del año lo intentaría si cambia de opinión

Un año después

-Todos deseemos la felicidad de Natsuki – hablaba la directora

-gracias a todos

-especialmente a ustedes – mirando a arika y la princesa del reino son riéndoles como ultima despedida – Adiós

Saliendo del orfanato dirigiendo sus pasos a la salida sola ya que nada lo que se planea sale como queremos ya que deseaba salir con Shizuru a su lado pero el destino no estuvo a su lado cada paso que daba el frió entraba en su piel las manos congeladas que comenzaron a temblar por el frió del lugar mientras sentía ese frió rodeándola pensaba si me acostumbro al frió eventualmente se volverá mi temperatura normal para vivir teniendo un corazón frió para ya no sufrir.

...

Nota:

Si lo se que poco pero mira la hora que subo lo queria subir estos q son importantes

y ahora para adelante ya viene la continuación de la historia como se van a encontrar y viene con un poco de nivel caliente aun no en nuestras favoritas pero Natsuki con el corazón frió hace lo que mas desea sin meter en medio al corazón como unica regla que aprendió en la vida diaria

Ojala que les haya gustado pero creo les gustara el cap 3 pero ahora me voy a dormir son las 4am donde vivo y con el trabajo etc tengo q domir unas 4 horas mas para ir a trabajar pero bueno no me gusta quedarme con las ganas asi que ahi tienen la historia que prometí


End file.
